BooJaeku Cemburu
by yunjaejins
Summary: Berawal dari seseorang yang mengeshare fotonya dengan Yunho. Cerita pendek. BoysLove. DLDR. Yunjae.


**"Boojaeku cemburu"**

**Cast : Yunjae **

**Oneshoot**

**Drama Romance**

**BoysLove**

**Ff ini terinspirasi dari foto yang berisi appa, minnie dan**

**Seseorang yang di share **

**di akun IG nya.**

**Happy Reading :D**

Disebuah apartment kini terlihat seorang namja tampan dan seorang namja cantik, yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Entahlah apa yang mereka bicarakan, hanya saja sepertinya namja cantik disitu sedang berteriak marah pada namja tampan lawan bicaranya.

Jaejoong Pov

"Hmmmfftt", ucapanku tertahan oleh ciumannya.

"Jangan marah lagi yaa boo".

"Ck" aku hanya berdecak kesal. Dia pikir dengan sebuah ciuman saja bisa membuatku memaafkannya.

"Boo, ayolah jangan seperti ini." ucapnya lagi.

Dan aku hanya memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain. Aku tidak ingin memandangnya.

Coba kalian pikir?, Siapa yang tidak kesal melihat kekasihmu asik berfoto ria dengan orang lain. Err, sebenarnya sih aku tak masalah dia berfoto dengan orang lain, hanya saja aku tidak suka dengan orang yang difoto itu. Tidak suka bukan berarti aku memusuhinya yaahh. Yang aku tidak suka adalah tatapannya yang terlihat mesra ke Yunho. Dan lihat, Yunho terlihat bahagia dengan senyum merekahnya. Aku cemburu, tentu saja.

"Boo, kau taukan itu hanya foto biasa saja". Aku tetap memalingkan wajahku.

Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tak mau cepat luluh bila harus menatapnya.

"Boo, ayoolah lagi pula kami tidak cuma berdua ada uri changmin disana", penjelasannya sungguh tak ingin ku dengar. Mereka memang bertiga, tapi tetap saja. Aku cemburu, tidakkah ia tahu. Sungguh mengesalkan.

"Boo, aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan foto itu". Aku benar-benar kesal kali ini.

"Tidak ada yang salah? Tidak ada yang salah kau bilang. Kau keterlaluan tuan jung", bentakku marah.

"Bahkan yunjae shipper diluar sana, semua tau kalo ada yang salah dengan foto itu. Tapi kau!", ucapku dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau sama sekali tidak peka dengan perasaanku, kau jahat yun." ucapku lemah diakhir kalimat. Air mataku sudah turun dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa aku tahan.

Hening.

Yunho diam. Aku hanya mampu menundukkan kepalaku sekarang. Aku takut dia kecewa karna aku telah membentaknya.

Jaejoong Pov End

Yunho Pov

Aku terkejut saat dia membentakku. Ini pertama kalinya untukku. Aku sedikit kecewa sebenarnya, hanya karna sebuah foto dia membentakku.

"Kau sama sekali tidak peka dengan perasaanku, kau jahat yun" ucapnya aku bisa melihat dia meneteskan air matanya.

"Joongie benar, aku memang jahat." batinku menyesal.

"Seharusnya aku lebih mengerti perasaannya, dia pasti sangat kecewa sekarang" batinku.

"Boo." panggilku lembut.

"Boo, lihat aku." ucapku sambil menangkup kedua pipinya dengan kedua tanganku. Tapi dia tetap saja menunduk.

"Tatap aku Boo, aku mohon. Maafkan aku." ucapku lagi sambil sedikit mengangkat dagunya dengan lembut agar dia menatapku dan mencoba menghapus air matanya.

"Boo, mungkin aku jahat dimatamu. Aku sadar aku bukan orang yang peka".

Aku lihat dia menghentikan tangisnya.

"Tapi percayalah Boojae. Disini, dihati ini semuanya sudah penuh. Dan kau tau, kau lah satu-satunya orang yang sudah membuatnya penuh." ucapku sambil memeluknya. Membiarkan dia mendengar detak jantungku yang selalu berdetak kencang setiap berdekatan dengannya.

"Dan aku sudah menutup hatiku untuk orang lain, karna saat ini sudah terlalu penuh olehmu", ucapku lagi.

Dia melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman termanis yang aku punya.

"Kau mau memaafkan aku?".

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, karna itu berjanjilah padaku". ucapnya.

"Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan semampuku", ucapku bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi".

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak akan pernah. Dan tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Karna kau adalah cintaku, milikku."

Tersenyum. Dia tersenyum dan memelukku sekarang.

Yunho Pov End

Pelukkan Jaejoong, adalah permulaan malam panjang mereka. Karna kini Yunho sudah membawa Jaejoong kedalam cumbuan panas yang penuh cinta dan juga nafsu. Melenguh dan mendesah, hanya itu yang bisa Jaejoong perbuat saat benda lunak tak bertulang mengecup dan menghisap tonjolan kecil yang ada di dadanya. Sementara itu desahan maupun lenguhan Jaejoong menjadi penyemangat tersendiri buat Jung Yunho. Seperti ada cheerleaders yang sedang meneriakkan yel-yel penyemangat agar dia berhasil memasukkan bola kedalam lubang di ring basket. Dan suara para cheerleaders itu semakin keras saat dia memasukkan bolanya. Sama seperti desahan Kim Jaejoong yang semakin kencang saat Yunho berhasil memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang milik Boojaenya. Dan euforia kemenangan semakin terasa saat dia berhasil menembakkannya kedalam dengan tepat. Berakhir dengan lenguhan lelah yang sangat menyenangkan, karna mereka telah berhasil mencapai puncak kemenangan.

**FIN.**

Mian, kependekkan ya -_-

**Aku bingung dengan rate nya, karna ada sedikit adegan NC -_-'**

**Yaahh,,, walaupun aku juga bingung. Adegan terakhir termasuk NC apa bukan.**

**Jadi, sebagai jaga-jaga aku masukin di rate M aja deh :D**

**Thanks to :**

**Baby628 & Guetta : ne, gomawo chingu atas sarannya. Semoga ff ini lebih baik ya :)**

**Nanajunsu : hhe, iya :D**

**Maxmin : changmin memang imut :D**

**Demikyu & chwangkyu**

**Review Please (^/\^)**


End file.
